This is an improvement upon portable self-contained lubricating apparatus of the type illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,831 wherein a grease container is provided with a source for filling a permanently installed container with lubricant. Such apparatus had the disadvantage, when lubricating a variety of apparatus having varying requirements as to lubricant characteristics, of requiring several lubricating apparatuses or engaging in an extensive grease replacement operation should it become necessary to change the type grease needed to accommodate a variety of end uses.
Accordingly, it is am important object of this invention to provide apparatus for readily changing grease containers wherein a new container of grease or lubricant is connected for delivery to the dispensing means automatically upon installation within a frame carried by a wheeled chassis.
Another important object of the invention contemplates a provision of connecting means for a replacement container of grease with a dispensing pump utilizing a quick connect coupling or in the alternative an upright tube having a cutting edge for fracturing the container upon installation of the container.
Still another important object of the invention involves the particular arrangement of components upon the elongated wheeled chassis wherein the replaceable upright lubricant container may be carried at one end of a wheeled chassis in an upright frame directly above a pump so that auxilliary components may be positioned in adjacent positions on the chassis.